


A Moment To Mope

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade's pouting a bit and Peter makes it better. It's a story that really has no purpose being here but it is so... ya. It's short and harmless okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment To Mope

Wade continued to pout at the almost 2 dozen smiling faces that stood in front of him.

[If this is a staring contest I can promise you we will loose.]

{No, I think where wearing them down, I saw Thor's eye twitch.}

[How? Where staring at a photo.] Wade let out a sigh as he lifted his head from the shelf where the photo sat. It was the Christmas picture from the past year. Annually the Avengers hold a small party for there odd family of a team, which included Peter that year. And seeing as it was supposed to be a gathering of loved ones, the college student had somehow convinced the team to let his boyfriend, Wade Wilson, come along.

{I'm still surprised they agreed.}

[I say it was more he gave them an ultimatum then agreeing since Peter pretty much refused to come if we couldn't.]

{Ya, but it was a riot! We finally found someone who can give us a decent challenge in a drinking contests.}

[Only because Captain America can't get drunk ether.] As the voices chatted and Wade continued to stare at the photo, two arms snaked their way around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder.

“What are you up to?” Came the familiar voice of Peter.

“I'm having an emo moment.” 

“Oh are you now?” The brunette asked calmly, knowing just by the tone of his boyfriends voice and the fact that he used the word emo that he wasn't all the upset, maybe a little brooding but that's it.

“Ya, just look at this photo, don't you see the sore thumb in it?”

{One of these people are not like the others, one of these guys just doesn’t belong.}

[Please don't get that stuck in our head again.] But it was to late as Wade began to hum the tune while Peter looked over the photo. He knew exactly what Deadpool was talking about, what he had a problem with, but choose to act oblivious.

“I don't get it, what are we looking at?”

“Oh come on Petey, look at you all. Everyone in this picture look like a model and or movie star,”

{Well actually..}

“and then there's bumpy ol me.” Wade said as he poked the framed 2D version of himself. Originally Wade had wanted to wear his spandex suit to the party but Peter had pretty much forced him to ware a proper suit, in turn having the mercenary's face in the picture along with all the runway stars.

“Yes, bumpy old you who had a blast and made everyone laugh at some point or another.” Peter reminded as he turned and rested his cheek on the older's shoulder so he could look up at his boyfriend who couldn't hold in a grin at the memories.

“I was the life of the party wasn't I?” Wade asked rather triumphantly.

[Everyone was watching us to say the least.]

{Cuz we where rocking it with the hottest date there!}

[Among other things.]

“Wooh, I feel so much better, thanks babe.” Wade said as he turned his head to place a kiss against his boyfriends temple.

“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let me explain. At one point in time I had this big idea to write a bunch of short stories about Wade being self conscious and sticking them together, this one being near the end of the series when he was starting to get over it, but then I realized that it would be to mopie. Just having a character mope about gets annoying so I gave up on it and now you have this... I already wrote it so might as well go up.
> 
> And just in case your wondering, the thing the one voice was getting stuck in there head was a song I remember from Sesame Street called 'one of these things'. I know it's random but when I was writing that part it popped into my head.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this pointless story, thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
